


[Podfic] The Ever-Expanding Mind of Felix Millstone

by emyn ab morlan (gwenynnefydd)



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hallucinations, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use, Top Felix Millstone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/emyn%20ab%20morlan
Summary: Felix is bored beyond reason and decides to have some of whatever the vicar's been smoking.
Relationships: Maximillian DeSoto/Felix Millstone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] The Ever-Expanding Mind of Felix Millstone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ever-Expanding Mind of Felix Millstone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337306) by [cosmic_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_blue/pseuds/cosmic_blue). 



Title: The Ever-Expanding Mind of Felix Millstone 

Author: cosmic_blue

Reader: gwenynnefydd 

Rough Length: 17 mins 

Format: M4A

[[M4A] Listen Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1f1O8HFxWqNY0PmHaRFjkKRI7OKqqh_ci/view?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
